Croissant Love
by sukikawai-chan
Summary: Ini kisah dibalik sepotong roti/"Paling tidak, teruslah berada di sisiku, Kouki."/Karena Akashi Seijuuro akan selalu melindungi Furihata Kouki./Tantangan dari Arin-chan. Warning inside! AkaFuri. Happy reading. Review please? XD


_"Ini adalah kisah dibalik sepotong roti_

_Ketika pagi disambut oleh aroma secangkir earl grey tea_

_ Ketika aroma panggangan memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan_

_Ketika rasa hangat memenuhi setiap perjalanan hari itu_

_Ketika kata cinta terucap dibaliknya_

_Ini kisah tentang makna dibalik sepotong roti…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Croissant Love"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU. OOC. GaJe. Typo(s). dll. **

**.**

**.**

**By : Sukikawai-chan **

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading XD**

* * *

**.**

_The words about us… _

**.**

Terkadang, Furihata Kouki merasa dirinya tengah diawasi seseorang.

_Well_, jika boleh jujur pun, Furihata sadar beberapa orang yang datang berkunjung ke toko roti sekaligus café tempatnya bekerja sering mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Bukan hanya karena atasannya saja yang berkata demikian, tapi karena ia sendiri pun yang bisa merasakannya. Apalagi 'beberapa orang' di sini dalam artian yang tidak biasa. Dan, oh! Ia tidak bermaksud untuk pamer. Sungguh. Lebih tepatnya ia merasa terganggu, juga risih. Ayolah! Ia bukan seorang gadis dengan pakaian _maid_ dengan menggunakan telinga kucing di kepalanya. Apalagi sampai memberikan pelanggan sebuah _fan servi_—tidak tidak! Furihata tidak ingin membayangkannya. Yang jelas, ia hanya seorang pelayan di sebuah toko roti. Walau tak jarang ia juga sering membantu para _chef_ untuk membuat roti. Tidak lebih.

Dan seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya, Furihata benar-benar merasa seperti sedang diawasi. Entah oleh siapa. Pernah suatu kali ia bertanya pada rekan kerjanya, tentang seseorang yang mencurigakan dan terus mengawasinya, tapi semua itu dijawab dengan gelengan kepala dan ia merasa tidak ada orang yang mencurigakan.

Baiklah, setidaknya dengan hal itu Furihata jadi lebih tenang. Mungkin semua itu hanya perasaannya saja. Ya, hanya perasaannya saja.

Namun, jika benar begitu, mengapa Furihata bisa merasakan hal yang sama ketika ia mendapati seseorang yang selalu duduk menyamping di dekat jendela besar dalam waktu sore hari sambil menikmati secangkir teh dan sepotong roti di tempatnya bekerja?

**.**

_A cup of feeling_

**.**

Furihata Kouki selalu menganggap hidupnya biasa-biasa saja.

Menjadi seorang pelayan di sebuah toko roti memang terdengar tidak istimewa. Atau bahkan bisa dibilang hanya sebagai kerja sampingan.

Walaupun begitu, Furihata tidak pernah menyesalinya. Apalagi sampai membenci pekerjaannya. Bahkan jika tidak ada yang percaya pun, Furihata akan berkata dengan setulus hatinya kalau ia benar-benar mencintai pekerjaannya saat ini.

Furihata mencintai aroma roti yang dikeluarkan dari _oven_ di pagi hari ketika toko baru saja buka. Ia senang ketika mendengar bunyi bel yang berdenting halus dan pintu toko terbuka, menandakan pelanggan datang. Bibirnya akan tersenyum begitu melihat wajah bahagia para pelanggannya ketika berbagai macam cita rasa roti yang dimakannya menghibur mereka kala itu. Terlebih ketika keesokan harinya mereka datang kembali. Bagi Furihata, kebahagiaan seperti itu yang takkan pernah bisa dilupakannya. Manis, juga mudah diingat. Layaknya bentuk, cita rasa, dan aroma khas dari setiap roti yang sudah tersimpan dengan rapi di depan etalase toko.

Setidaknya semuanya berjalan dengan tenang dan damai.

Sampai takdir mempertemukan dirinya dengan orang itu.

"Dua _croissant love_ dan secangkir teh untuk sore ini, Kouki."

"Eh, baiklah, Akashi-san,"

Furihata mengangguk kecil, setelah itu mencatat pesanan yang diucapkan pelanggannya tadi dengan tangan sedikit gemetar—padahal ia sudah sering menuliskan pesanan, namun entah mengapa ia selalu gemetar jika berhadapan dengan orang itu. Kedua iris cokelatnya tidak berani menatap si pelanggan. Tidak sopan, memang. Tapi itu lebih baik dibandingkan tubuhnya jadi ikut gemetar ketika sepasang dwi warna itu menatapnya tajam.

"Baiklah, dua _croissant love_ dan secangkir teh," Furihata menyebut ulang pesanan si pelanggan, memastikan. "Ada pesanan lain?"

Hening.

Tak ada sahutan.

"Ng…" Furihata menggigit bibir, "Ada pesanan lain, Akashi-san?"

Terdengar helaan napas. "Kouki, turunkan buku catatan itu. Sekarang,"

Oh, sial! Mati sudah kau, Furihata Kouki. Sekali kata perintah terucap dari bibirnya, Furihata tahu ia tidak akan bisa membantahnya. Dengan pelan—juga terpaksa—Furihata menurunkan buku catatan yang menutup sebagian wajahnya. Ia menunduk, masih tidak berani menatap si pelanggan. Siapa saja, tolong. Furihata sungguh tidak tahan menghadapi pelanggan yang satunya ini.

"Kouki," nada suaranya terdengar datar, namun sinis. "Pelayan macam apa yang tidak menatap pelanggannya ketika berbicara? Kau tahu itu tidak sopan, bukan?"

"Maaf," refleks, Furihata mengangkat kepala. Sedikit menyesalinya ketika matanya bersirobok langsung dengan _heterochrome_ di depannya. "Ah, maksudku, ada pesanan lain?"

Laki-laki berambut merah di depannya menyeringai kecil, "Menurutmu?"

Furihata semakin mati kutu. Apapun itu, berada di depan orang itu benar-benar membuatnya gugup, entah karena apa. Hingga akhirnya Furihata hanya mengucapkan kalimat seperti 'tunggu sebentar pesanan akan segera diantar', membungkuk sedikit, setelah itu berjalan pergi menuju dapur. Peduli dengan statusnya sebagai pelayan dan motto seperti 'pelanggan adalah raja'. Yang Furihata inginkan hanyalah menghindar dari orang itu secepatnya.

**.**

_A bar of happiness_

**.**

Bertemu Akashi Seijuuro, mengenal Akashi, berbicara dengannya, bahkan sampai menjadi pelayan pribadinya, membuat hidup Furihata Kouki berubah menjadi drastis. Kalau boleh jujur, Furihata tidak pernah berharap bisa bertemu dengannya.

Pertemuan mereka diawali dengan kehadiran Akashi Seijuuro sebagai pelanggan. Hari sudah sore saat itu. Dengan kameja putih dan jas hitam yang tersampir di bahunya, Akashi mengambil tempat yang terisolir dari pelanggan lainnya. Paling ujung dekat dengan jendela. Saat itu kebetulan sekali Furihata yang mendatangi Akashi untuk menanyakan pesanan. Semua berjalan lancar, dengan satu _croissant love_ dan secangkir _lemon tea_ hangat berada di atas nampan sudah siap tersimpan di atas meja yang ditempati Akashi. Furihata membawanya dengan professional, juga hati-hati.

Sampai langkahnya sudah mendekati Akashi, saat itulah kesalahan fatal terjadi.

Satu kaki Furihata yang tersandung. Nampan terlepas. Sepotong roti yang terlempar. Dan berakhir dengan gelas yang berisi _lemon tea_ hangat tumpah, hingga tepat mengenai Akashi Seijuuro. Membuat wajah dan sebagian bajunya basah, juga lengket.

Oh, bagaikan dalam drama dan telenovela, nasib Furihata Kouki sudah jatuh ke tangan Akashi Seijuuro. Entah kesialan atau keberuntungan, semenjak hari itu, kedatangan Akashi tidak pernah absen di tokonya.

Kini Furihata mengerti mengapa ia selalu merasa seperti diawasi.

Kehadiran Akashi-lah penyebabnya. Laki-laki itu akan datang di sore hari, dengan pakaiannya yang semula formal, menjadi kameja dan jas yang tersampir di bahu. Ia akan mengacuhkan semua pelayan yang datang untuknya, dan mengucap pesanan ketika Furihata sendiri yang datang menghampirinya. Selalu seperti itu.

Pernah suatu kali Furihat mencoba menghindar ketika Akashi datang—dengan alasan ia berada di kamar mandi—namun dengan sabar dan senyum manis-tapi-sinisnya Akashi berkata dengan senang hati akan menunggu Furihata, datang ke tempatnya, dan barulah saat itu ia akan memesan. Terdengar aneh? Tapi memang itulah yang terjadi.

Akashi datang di sore hari. Memesan _croissant love_. Dan Furihata membawakannya.

**.**

_Spoonful of smile_

**.**

"Ini pesananmu, Akashi-san. Silahkan dinikmati,"

Furihata tidak akan mengulang kesalahannya dua kali. Tidak akan. Diletakannya dengan hati-hati piring yang berisi _croissant love_ dan secangkir teh di hadapan Akashi. Tidak ingin berlama-lama, kembali Furihata membungkuk sedikit, berbalik lalu melangkah pergi. Sebenarnya itu _nyaris_. Nyaris, jika saja satu pergelangan tangannya tidak ditahan seseorang.

"Aku tidak bilang agar kau langsung pergi, Kouki." Sahut Akashi kemudian, mengeratkan cekalannya di pergelangan tangan Furihata. Menahannya untuk kabur.

"Tapi aku harus segera kembali—"

"Duduk,"

"Eh?"

"Aku bilang…" Akashi melirik kursi di depannya, memberik kode pada Furihata. "Duduk."

"Tapi—"

"Kau ingin membantah?"

Dan Furihata terpaksa mengalah. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Akashi.

Seperti dugaannya, suasana akan terasa canggung. Furihata hanya bisa terdiam, sedangkan Akashi sudah mulai sibuk mencicipi hidangan di depannya. Dimulai dengan menyesap secangkir tehnya dengan pelan, merasakannya masuk menuruni tenggorokan, disimpannya kembali, dan beralih pada roti yang siap untuk dicicipi. Oh, lihat saja! Bahkan Furihata sendiri pun bisa tahu dengan kebiasaan Akashi yang satu ini. Ia aneh! Furihata merasa kalau dirinya aneh!

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

Furihata tersentak pelan. Sadar sekaligus malu ketahuan menjadi _stalker_ sesaat. Ia mengalihkan perhatian, pura-pura melihat keadaan di balik jendela. Tidak melihat senyum tipis yang tersungging di wajah Akashi.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa," gumamnya pelan, nyaris berbisik. Namun tetap bisa didengar oleh Akashi. Beberapa detik kemudian, perhatian Furihata kembali teralihkan ketika mendengar suara piring yang digeser tepat menuju ke arahnya. Dengan satu _croissant love_ masih tersimpan di atasnya. Sedangkan satunya lagi sudah menjadi santapan Akashi.

Sebelah alis Furihata terangkat, heran. "Apakah rasanya berbeda?"

Dan pertanyaan polosnya itu membuat Akashi mendengus geli. "Aku tidak mungkin menghabiskannya sendirian," ucapnya santai, "Ini untukmu,"

Mungkin Akashi memang tidak mudah ditebak, atau mungkin Furihata yang kurang peka. Seharusnya ia sadar mengapa hari ini Akashi memesan dua _croissant love_, padahal biasanya laki-laki itu memesan satu.

Melihat wajah bingung Furihata, Akashi menambahkan. "Cepat makan, Kouki."

Satu hal yang Furihata sadari, perintah Akashi absolut.

**.**

_A piece of memory_

**.**

Sore ini ia tidak datang.

Seharusnya Furihata merasa senang dan tenang. _Seharusnya_. Namun entah mengapa ia merasa tidak dalam _mood_ yang bagus untuk bekerja saat ini.

Berulang kali ia mendapat teguran dari sang atasan, karena wajahnya yang terlihat lesu dan tidak semangat. Dan berulang kali pula Furihata melakukan kesalahannya. Ah, mengapa ia menjadi seperti ini?

"Hei, kau yang di sana, cepat kemari dan layani kami!"

Furihata menoleh. Melihat ke samping kanan dan kirinya. Begitu sadar panggilan tadi ditunjukan untuknya, dengan cepat ia mendekati segerombolan pemuda berpakaian SMA. Huh, mereka hanya anak sekolah, benar-benar tidak sopan, batin Furihata keki.

"Selamat datang, bisa kutulis pesanan kalian?" sebagai formalitas kerja, Furihata harus terlihat sopan. Namun bukannya menyebutkan pesanan, salah satu dari mereka langsung melingakarkan satu tangannya di bahu Furihata. Gerakan yang cepat sehingga Furihata tidak bisa menghindar.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak duduk di sini saja bersama kami dan bersenang-senang, hm?"

Oh, tunggu…

"Kau tahu, kebetulan sekali laki-laki berambut merah yang menjadi pelanggan tetapmu sedang tidak ada, jadi kami bebas memilikimu,"

Mereka… tidak sedang main-main 'kan?

"Kau manis, kenapa tidak bergabung dengan kami?"

Hei… apa maksudnya itu?!

"Maaf, aku rasa kalian memilih orang yang salah."

Furihata mengenal suara orang yang terakhir tadi. Namun sebelum ia sempat menoleh dan mencerna apa yang terjadi, ia merasakan seseorang menarik lengannya hingga terlepas dari gerombolan tadi, menyeretnya untuk berjalan meninggalkan sekumpulan pemuda di belakangnya.

Begitu sadar siapa yang menariknya, saat itu pula kedua matanya melebar.

"Akashi-san?"

Tidak menyahut, juga tidak menjawab. Akashi terus berlajan sambil menyeretnya sampai pintu, membukanya hingga menimbulkan bunyi denting halus, membawa Furihata keluar dari toko.

Apakah laki-laki itu marah?

"Aka—"

"Kau mudah sekali tergoda, Kouki." Sela Akashi cepat. Berbalik menghadap Furihata dengan tangannya masih mencekal lengan pemuda berambut cokelat itu. "Kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tidak datang dengan cepat?"

Furihata menggigit bibir sambil menunduk. Tidak berani menatap Akashi. Membuat sang subjek menghela napas dengan panjang. Satu tangannya yang mencekal tadi bergerak dan berhenti tepat di puncak kepala Furihata.

"Lain kali, jangan dekati orang-orang seperti mereka," nada suara Akashi berubah tegas, namun juga lembut. "Paling tidak, teruslah berada di sisiku, Kouki."

**.**

_A slice of jealousy_

_._

_Croissant love_.

Suatu kali, Furihata pernah bertanya. Mengapa Akashi selalu datang dan memesan menu yang sama setiap hari? Yaitu sepotong roti dengan nama _croissant love_. Jika boleh jujur, Furihata akan berkata kalau roti itu sedikit tidak menarik di matanya. Dengan bentuk yang terkadang tidak jelas membuat penampilan roti itu terlihat tidak memiliki keunikan di dalamnya. Terlebih lagi, tekstur luarnya kasar. Tidak seperti roti-roti lainnya.

Namun jawaban Akashi saat itu benar-benar diluar dugaannya.

Laki-laki itu berkata, walaupun tekstur dan penampilan luarnya terlihat tidak menarik, namun cita rasa dan keadaan isi roti itu yang membuatnya jatuh. Tekstur di dalamnya begitu lembut. Membuat lidah orang mana pun tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana rasanya.

Dan Akashi menghubungkannya dengan keadaan mereka berdua.

Furihata seperti isi dari _croissant love_, lembut juga rapuh. Bahkan terlihat lemah. Membuat semua orang ingin memilikinya. Karena itu, Akashi datang di sampingnya. Ia muncul sebagai tekstur luarnya yang kasar. Orang yang akan melindunginya. Menjaganya agar cita rasa di dalamnya tidak rusak. Seperti Akashi mejauhkan Furihata dari hal-hal yang mengganggunya. Mempertahankannya agar tidak hancur.

Seperti itulah mereka, hanya dengan sepotong roti yang diberi nama _croissant love_.

Layaknya Akashi Seijuuro akan selalu melindungi Furihata Kouki.

**.**

_A full of Love _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

* * *

**A/N : Serius deh! Ampun! Ini apa banget sih?! *teriak frustasi* Terima kasih buat Arin-chan tercinta yang sudah memberikan tantangan ini buat Suki =o= Ampun kau, Rin! Ini pertama kalinya Suki buat cerita dengan pair AkaFuri, manalagi ada pair lain yang kamu kasih. Dan, jeng jeng jeng! OOC to the maxx! X'D/ditendang. **

**Gomenne kalo cerita ini bener-bener fail, sepertinya Suki sudah menistakan AkaFuri/dicekek. T^T**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir ya, dan buat Arin-chan jangan protes kalo kayak gini ceritanya, ihik. *siap-siap buat pair selanjutnya yang gak ada Kurokonya, hikss.* **

**Sekali lagi, arigatou. **

**Akhir kata, **

**Review please? ^o^ *wink* **


End file.
